happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet; Ornithocheirus and the Monster Awakened
Happy Feet; Ornithocheirus and the Monster Awakened is a fanfic dedicated to the fanon. It features a pack of Ornithocheirus in the fic as the primary antagonists, led by a patriarch Ornithocheirus while the other four Ornithocheirus represent each of the four Drives; Beth the frost dragon is also featured as the main hero. All five Ornithocheirus are zombies resurrected by humans (just like "Jurassic Park") and are now lost and confused, wanting to return to their home, but treat everything else as enemies. Prologue The continent of Antarctica, peaceful yet barren Suddenly a Frost Dragon zooms into the wilderness, flying parallel to peaks at breakneck speed, but is not alone, a couple of Gray-Headed Albatross, Snowy Sheathbills and Mythungas fly alongside. Upon reaching the sea, two Giant Petrels join the caravan. "do you think you can keep up with me?" the dragon hollered in a challenging tone, but the birds and pterosaurs seem to accept the challenge as they now all race together. Elsewhere another flying animal is on the move, suddenly an Ornithocheirus zooms past also at breakneck speed, and isn't the only one, four more are right behind it. "this way, fallow my lead" the lead Ornithocheirus commands, and with a scary-looking glow from it's eyes, they all zoom forth, emerging in Antarctica. Back with the dragon, the race continues, "I'm going to speed up" the dragon informs to the birds and pterosaurs and begins to fly upward, with the birds and pterosaurs fallowing, "I want to challenge the boundaries of my power, I'll go on ahead" she informs again, now heading up into the clouds at a speed so unlike anything, "beyond the limit". Back at the Ornithocheirus flock, the pterosaurs brave freezing cold mountains through a canyon, "just past there" the lead Ornithocheirus calls out, in it's eyes, it is picturing a forest with beautiful flowers that leads to a mountain range, however when they reach it, the scene returns to the Antarctic, "this is where it should be" the Ornithocheirus patriarch says, witnessing the landscape, the pterosaurs walk around looking for a sign, one little Ornithocheirus, no more than a juvenile in looks, stays put, only to get blown by strong winds, it tries to keep it's footing but is blown away. The patriarch notices and jumps into action, the juvenile slides dangerously close to a cliff, but the patriarch grabs hold just in time, the other three Ornithocheirus, all female, join the rescue, together they manage to haul the juvenile back over. "I want to go home" it mutters. Back with the dragon, she was still zooming through the clouds, and is persistently seeing if she could reach the very end of the sky, ice crystals were beginning to accumulate on her but she was not deterred. Finally she reached the very edge of the atmosphere and stops, "this place... I cannot stay here" she mutters to herself and begins to fall back to earth unconscious, to exhausted to care. She then descends back through the clouds over the sea. Suddenly a voice echoed into her head that says "go home", awakening her and she stops her descent. "I want to go home" the voice echoes again "that voice" she exclaims and traces it. Back with the Ornithocheirus, the juvenile recovers from his near-death-experience while the patriarch looks in concern, it then began climbing up the rocks to continue their search. Suddenly the wind strengthens, and a large slab of snow is shaken loose, creating an avalanche. The male Ornithocheirus notices a bit, over the horizon, the frost dragons arrives, flying so fast she was virtually travelling at the speed of light. She notices the pterosaurs were in the avalanche's path, "I can't save them all" she laments, and aims for the four fallowers, grabbing them all just in time. The avalanche roars over the spot they were on, the dragon gently lays them down on solid rock out of harm's way, the pterosaurs began to make confusing sounds while the dragon take's a moment to relax, "calm yourselves" she orders, and the female pterosaurs look at her while the juvenile partially hides behind a rock. the dragon turns her gaze to him and asks "you're the one who called for help, are you not?". The Ornithocheirus nods and says "I want to go home". The dragon starts to probe it's thoughts and catches sight of what they have been through, fragments of fossils are seen falling into an abyss, one is technologically analyzed and forms the creature it belongs to, with the rest reviving with glowing-red eyes. "the pterosaurs from the early cretaceous, Ornithocheirus" the dragon murmurs, in her own memories, she too was revived by a corpse by humans. "revived, like me, at the hands of people" the dragon utters, back in the pterosaur's thoughts, they had been successfully reanimated, but were less than pleased to notice their revivers, they attacked everyone and destroyed the place they were zombified in. The dragon pities them, as the Ornithocheirus are looking restless, "they think everyone and everything is their enemy, tell me, why have you come her?" she asks. "Here? this was my home" the teenage Ornithocheirus answered. "Home?" the dragon asks, beginning to pick up it's thoughts again, witnessing a forest stretched to a mountain range, "I want to go home" the adolescent pterosaur states, the dragon sighs pitifully. Nearby the avalanche continues down, the Ornithocheirus panic, but the dragon soothes them by saying "it's alright, you're safe here". "Leave them alone" the patriarch Ornithocheirus threatens, everybody looks at him, the male pterosaur jumps into the air, folds it's wing in a scissor shape, and releases an x-scissor sonic boom, the dragon dodged just in time and warns "stop that". The patriarch lands on the ground and the harem gather behind him, he does a quick check on them then asks the dragon "who are you?". The dragon is unfazed by the sudden attack and answers "I am Beth the frost dragon, you're trying to return to your home, correct?" she finishes by asking back, to which the Ornithocheirus asks "what happened here?", Beth hovers down and answers "the world has completely changed since you call this place home, eons and eons ago". The male Ornithocheirus gets in attack mode, but Beth ignores it for now as she adds "now, come with me" she offers. "stay away" the patriarch Ornithocheirus threatens again, planning to throw another x-scissor energy wave, Beth retreats a little and states "I need you to listen to me" the lead Ornithocheirus ignores her, growling "don't give us orders" and with that and his glowing eyes which have also linked to the rest of them, they unleash a giant x-scissor energy wave, though Beth got away. When the smoke cleared, all in it's place was a crater, but the male Ornithocheirus didn't care, as it took to the wing commanding "lets go" and the rest fallow, flying across the mountians, seconds later Beth lands on a peak, the birds and Mythunga that had accompanied her arrive, she looks at them and says "I have all of you by my side, but, the Ornithocheirus". Back with the Ornithocheirus pack, they are flying through twilight-colored clouds, but have reached the end and are now over the ocean, the patriarch sees a human settlement in the distance(which none of them were aware of), again they're seeing the landscape as a forest stretching to a mountain range, and that mountain range was the settlement, the juvenile Ornithocheirus murmurs "I'm going home" and all zoom towards the town, unknown to the Ornithocheirus though, this settlement was the Forbidden Shore. Stay tuned for Happy Feet; Ornithocheirus and the Monster Awakened, Chapter One Characters *Mumble *Gloria *The Five Amigos *Carmen *Bryan the Beach Master *Lovelace *Sven *Bill *Will *Erik (as teenager) *Bo (Boadicea) (as teenager) *Atticus (as teenager) *Darren (as teenager) *Shane (as teenager) *Trent the Taniwhasaurus *Skyla the Elasmosaurus *Midia the Opallionectes *Melman & Maylene (as teenagers) *Orital the Antarctoraptor *Memphis *Norma Jean *Michelle *Maurice *Noah the Elder *Beth the frost dragon *Alpha Skua *Dino *Vinnie *Frankie *Miss Viola *Seymour *Ornithocheirus Pack (the primary villains) *Clyde (an Antarctopelta who will be featured in this fanfic) Trivia *The fanfic is based on the Pokémon movie Genesect and the Legend Awakened. Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff